The Goddess of Essence
by Taiters
Summary: While Link was walking through the Lost Woods one day, he stumbled across a young girl. Upon contact, his Triforce shard began glowing. As he moves closer to investigate, the girl is swooped up onto the back of a dark horse. Why does Ganon want her?
1. The Gates to Freedom

Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic so please don't flare me too harshly if you must flare me at all. Any suggestions to make it sound better would be appreciated as well.

***

The Gates to Freedom

Kiera lingered in the doorway, peering in at her father. He and the female Gerudo leader were having a hushed conversation. But that wasn't why Kiera was there. No, she was more interested in spending time with her father. She wanted him to come outside and play with her for once. He was always cooped up in his quarters, either having a meeting or plotting. Kiera didn't like that at all. So today she was going to try to get her father out for some fresh air.

Kiera's father suddenly glanced up at the doorway and into her eyes. Fearful, she quickly drew back behind the door, her little heart pounding heavily against her chest.

_No. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have knocked on the door already, but he spotted me first! Now Papa will beat me! I must go! _

But before she could hurry off,

"Yes, Kiera? What is it?" came her father's angry voice. His voice was scratchy and deep and sent goosebumps up the back of her neck. Oh, yes, he was _very _angry. She would need to hide from him the rest of the afternoon if she were to escape harsh punishment.

Kiera slowly opened the heavy wooden door. The female Gerudo leader looked down at her distastefully, Kiera's father at his desk gazing down at her with malicious eyes.

"Come in, child," he hissed impatiently. Kiera hung her head, wringing at the hem of her gown uncomfortably. She slowly stepped into the room, the heavy door slamming behind her. She quickly snapped her head up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Papa—"

"YOU DARE DISTURB ME!" The man barked, jumping out of his seat and slamming both of his gloved hands down on his desk. The desk vibrated dangerously, a few unpleasant splintering noises echoing around the room. The female Gerudo leader didn't flinch a bit at his quick motion nor his impressive strength, rather, she smiled instead. Kiera, however, cringed away from her father and the desk threatening to shatter.

"S-sorry, Papa," Kiera whispered, tears nestling in the brims of her eyelids.

Her father sighed heavily before settling back down into his seat. "What is it, child?" he asked as politely as he could, an edge of irritation in his voice.

"I just. . .I just. . ." she hiccuped.

"Spit it out, child!"

"I just wanted to play outside with you," Kiera blurted out quickly. She quickly covered her mouth, looking up at her father's expression. At first he showed no indication of being irritated or happy about this news. Rather he looked a bit shocked by her quick outburst. Then his eyebrows lowered and his blank expression became vile. He stood up once more, placing his hands more gently on the desk.

"Outside?" he repeated. "Me? In the middle of the desert?"

Kiera didn't answer his questions immediately. At first she thought they were rhetorical questions, but then thought better of them when she saw her father's face turn purple with rage at her silence. "No, Papa. Not the desert. Let's go somewhere cooler to play. Somewhere outside—"

"Somewhere outside?!" he copied. "_Somewhere outside_?! Child, we _will not _leave the desert! Where else can I scheme in peace? Where else can I scheme at all?!"

"Please, Papa, I want to see the world," Kiera begged.

Kiera's father suddenly bounded across the room and caught a handful of her hair. He towered over her, forcing her onto the floor; firmly gripping her hair, he looked straight into her fearful eyes. "NO!" he bellowed into her face. "THERE WILL BE NO PLAY OUTSIDE THIS FORTRESS! YOU ARE TO STAY HERE UNTIL I SAY SO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Kiera nodded fearfully, her eyes overflowing with tears. Her father released her head where she quickly crawled away from him into the wall behind her. He returned to his full height and called for a guard. One of the Gerudo females came rushing to his side. "Take my daughter outside and find someone to play with her. Make sure she doesn't leave the fortress again," he said firmly.

The Gerudo female nodded and lifted Kiera gently to her feet. She quickly hurried out of the room. Kiera's cheeks became flooded with her quick-flowing tears. She hiccuped and coughed and wailed all the way down the spiral staircase. Kiera was so frustrated, but scared at the same time. Her father never spent time with her. He always pushed the responsibility onto either a guard or one of the fortress dwellers. What made it even more frustrating for Kiera was the fact that no one ever played with her nor did they listen to her when she was sad or when she was angry or even when she was happy. They always just wandered the fortress on their rounds. Even as she cried her little heart out, the Gerudo female escorting her didn't even flinch at her wails nor did she show any indication she cared.

The two of them came to the trap door's ladder. Kiera stopped suddenly, wiping her face with her bare arms. "I can make it from here," she mumbled angrily. She pointed out the guard at the bottom of the ladder and the Gerudo female nodded, spinning on her heel, tossing her spear back over her shoulder, and marching off back down the corridor from whence they came. Kiera sighed heavily, sorrow overwhelming her mind. She glanced down at the Gerudo guard at the bottom. She was mindlessly examining her fingernails. Kiera gripped both ends of the ladder and slid down, startling the Gerudo. She jumped away from Kiera, but just as suddenly as she did, jumped back into place, back stiff. Kiera giggled slightly at her disposition, but it wasn't enough to cover up her sorrow.

She looked upon the Gerudo's fortress before her. It was large and vast and crawling with fortress dwellers and their guards. At the far end of the valley stood the gates of freedom—A name give to the gates by Kiera because of what lied beyond. Just to be able to breathe that air, to touch real flowing water, to meet other people, to join in the musical laughter of other children—but that wasn't where she belonged. Her place was here, in this dreary fortress, with its same dwellers and her same, aggressive father. The world beyond was sacred ground—she could not touch it without severe consequences.

She remembered the time when she was six years old and had escaped the fortress. She'd only made it to a vast field full of green grass when her father had mounted his horse and hunted after her. After that she'd been brutally beaten in which she still bore some of the scars on her back. She flinched at the memory of the pain, but also smiled at the memory of that vast field of green grass. Her heart fluttered excitedly at the thought and she took a small step forwards, but then caught herself. She instinctively looked around herself to make sure no one had seen her eager movement. The Gerudo male behind her was busy picking his nose again. He didn't seem to notice her movement at all nor did he seem to realize she was even there anymore. Kiera heaved a sigh of relief.

_Maybe just one more time._

Kiera started off for the vast fortress before her. The many patrolling guards appeared to not acknowledge her as she walked into one of the stone buildings. It was the kitchen. A stew was simmering on the stove, several loaves of freshly baked bread laying idly on the tables. Kiera rushed to get her canteen and filled it with the warm soup. She broke slightly to listen for any movement or any voices in the vicinity. None. No one had been there for quite some time, it seemed, nor did it appear anyone had any intention of being there for quite sometime. Kiera hastily grabbed two loaves of bread and stuffed them into her bag.

". . .Yeah, and that's what I told him too, but—"

Kiera snapped her head up and cast a glance down the corridor. She could see two shadows approaching. Quickly tying the bag shut, Kiera scrambled into the opposite corridor and out of sight. She flattened herself against the stone walls as she crept along, her heart fluttering in her throat. All she had to do was make it out unnoticed. The voices from before started up strong from behind her. They were getting louder as they passed into the corridor. Kiera spun around on her heel to see two female Gerudo's conversing loudly. She backed out into another room where she backed into another Gerudo.

Kiera spun around quickly, her heart dropping into her stomach. The Gerudo peered down at her with a look of curiosity. "And what do we have here?" she asked, a hint of amusement to her tone. "A filthy rat?"

"No, ma'am," Kiera said, matter-of-factly. Her mind was buzzing with all sorts of excuses to voice to the Gerudo, but wasn't sure which would be the wisest to say in this situation.

"What?" the Gerudo asked, surprised by her comeback.

"I was just wandering around," Kiera replied flatly.

"Oh? Then what's this stuff?" the Gerudo asked, gently lifting the bag from Kiera's side. She turned it over and over as she examined the rough texture. "What do you suppose is in here?" She looked down at Kiera for some clue, but she gave her none. She untied the strap and turned it upside down, it's contents sprawling across the stone floor. "Bread?" she asked, bewildered. The Gerudo found herself disappointed by the very normal contents for she was expecting to catch this child up to no good again.

The Gerudo ruffled her eyebrows as she contemplated Kiera's possible reasons for sneaking around with a bag full of bread. Kiera felt uneasy as she watched a broad grin spread across the Gerudo's face.

"Did you steal it?" she asked in atonement for her disappointment.

"No," Kiera half shouted. "Why would I need to steal it? I live here and am the Lord's daughter. I can do whatever I want with the food here." She crossed her arms importantly.

"Alright, alright," the Gerudo said with concern, unable to believe she was wrong. She knelt down and scooped up the two loaves of bread, placing them back into the bag, and then tied the straps securely. She cautiously handed the bag back to Kiera who felt quite confident in her end of the argument now. She took it gracefully.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"Surely, but what is it for? Surely _you _aren't going to eat that all by yourself. . .?" the Gerudo tried.

Kiera's confidence evaporated as her brain began furiously working up an excuse for this one. The Gerudo waited patiently for her answer, a sly grin spreading across her amused face. "Well?" she pressed. Kiera crossed her arms again and looked her straight in the eye challengingly. The Gerudo's grin slipped from her face. She wasn't expecting Kiera to retaliate.

"It's for Papa. I'm bringing him lunch," Kiera replied angrily as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"For. . .Papa?" the Gerudo repeated. "What? Did you make him mad again?"

Kiera's face flared red at this question, but she didn't back down. "Yes! Yes, I did!" she huffed irritably. "So what?"

The Gerudo threw back her head with a roar of laughter. Kiera stood baffled at this sudden response to her attitude. She could feel heat tickling the tips of her ears and fresh tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't dare let them slip for fear of giving the Gerudo more satisfaction. She was embarrassed.

"Go along now, Kiera. Go give your father his lunch before he becomes more furious," the Gerudo said light-heartedly, shooing Kiera along the corridor. Kiera could feel her anger reaching its peak, but let it be for she was getting her free card to go. She hurried along the corridor, the Gerudo's laughter bouncing around in her head. Her fuming stopped once she stepped back out onto the grounds.

Two Gerudo guards were pacing back in forth right in front of her, but did not acknowledge her presence. Kiera slipped right past them and up a flight of stairs onto a deck. She looked out upon the valley's grounds. Guards everywhere. Kiera's motivation began to slip from her as she realized how many guards were between her and the gates to freedom. Any one of the guards could scoop her up and send her right back to her father's quarters if she so much as hinted she was going to try to make a break for it. She was just too small. Maybe if she possessed some fighting ability then she could make a break for it no sweat, but because she didn't know how to fight nor knew where to learn, she was stuck.

_But I want to get out of here, _she told her fear angrily.

_It's not worth it, _her fear argued.

_But if I don't, I may never get the opportunity, _she tried.

_No! _

Kiera threw her hands up exasperated. She dropped down in the dirt, a puff of dust erupting all around her. Her fear was just too great. Her will wasn't enough to disintegrate the fear held within her. Frustrated tears raced down her cheeks. _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! _she screamed inside her head. _I wanna get away from here! I hate it here!_

Kiera buried her face in her hands and began to sob. It was pathetic, really. She couldn't do anything but cry about it. She wanted so much to defy her father to his face, to get the guards off her back, to run wild to the great beyond. If only she had the power to. If only she had the courage to. If only she possessed the wisdom to show her the way out. . .

The back of Kiera's right hand suddenly started to glow. Kiera slowly opened her eyes at the bright light. She pulled her hand away from her face and stood up startled. A bright yellow triangle was etched into her hand. No, four triangles were etched into her hand, the one in the middle being the brightest of the four. Kiera's heart jumped into her throat. She looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. She quickly covered the glowing triangle with her left hand and pressed it to her chest. _What do I do? What do I do? How did this happen? _Why _did this happen? What's happening to me?_ Kiera slowly lifted her left hand to peek at the glowing triangle. When she caught a glimpse of its radiant light she slapped her hand back down over it. _Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! What do I do? _

Kiera turned to her home and started for it when she stopped herself. "No, Papa won't hear of it right now. I must figure this out by myself," she told herself firmly. "But what do I do?"

_Escape!_

Kiera jumped, looking around wildly. Someone had just shouted into her ear, but who was it? There was no one around. _Was that you, fear? _She asked mentally.

_Escape! Now! You have the power to!_

Kiera didn't move. She couldn't figure out who it was whispering into her ear. Was it whispering into her ear? Maybe it was fear sounding an alarm inside her. Maybe that was all she could do. Maybe something very bad was happening to her and fear was telling her to get out of there before anyone found out.

_NOW!!! _

Kiera spun around to face the gates to freedom. Her heart began running laps inside of her. Her breath caught in her throat she glanced around at the pacing guards. She gripped the top of her right hand tightly, taking in ever sound and every existence. Taking a step forward, she shut her eyes tightly. _Am I really going to do this? _She questioned herself, doubt filling her mind.

_Yes, you are! Go! You won't get caught. _

Kiera popped her eyes back open. Something just passed through her. Something strong. She felt every tendon, every muscle in her body jump to life. She felt her stomach loosen with confidence. Overwhelming knowledge of her situation flooded into her brain. Fear was right. She wasn't going to get caught. Nobody noticed her and nobody would until after she was long gone. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but every fiber of her being knew it. With one confident step, Kiera set off towards the gate. Her excitement began welling up inside of her with every step she took and before she knew it she had broken off into a brisk jog.

Kiera reached the gate with ease. No alarm had been set off and no guards had gotten in her way. And to Kiera's surprise, the two Gerudo guards positioned on either side of the gate were asleep. Kiera felt great happiness within her at this sight and without another moment's hesitation, set off through the gates. She was finally free.

Kiera's heart lifted dramatically. The air around her was crisper, clearer, easier to breathe. She was still within the desert, she knew, but she also knew she was about to venture into a land much more exciting than this and full of more life. Kiera went briskly and without looking back for fear that someone had already noticed her disappearance and was already bounding after her. She ventured around a large rock pillar supporting a ledge above her and then stopped. There it was! The bridge leading into a fresh world full of lush grass and happiness.

Then Kiera's heart sank down into the pit of her stomach.

Gerudos. Lots of them all over the place. They were hauling timber logs and boxes of supplies her way. She slipped herself behind the rock pillar in hopes of not being seen. _But I wasn't supposed to be found out yet, _she moaned to herself.

_Hush. There is still plenty of time. Do not be frightened. You will make it through this just fine. Climb down the cliff._

"The cliff?" she whispered, averting her eyes out towards the valley then over the huge drop between this land mass and the next. "Down there?" she whispered, almost hoarsely.

_Either that, or you can go back home._

Kiera glanced back at the Gerudos walking in her direction. "Good point," she muttered. She puffed up her chest forcefully then crawled behind a couple of large boxes placed near the pillar. She peered around to make sure no one had seen her then started off for the cliff. She was almost there when,

"Hey! You there!" a voice boomed.

Kiera dropped down onto her belly at the voice. She closed her eyes tight, awaiting the firm hands on her shoulders.

_What are you doing? _The voice hissed into her ear. _Get up! _

Kiera slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around to see a Gerudo scolding another one for spilling the contents of a box all over the place. Kiera sighed, relieved, but realized she couldn't dawdle for too long. She may not have been caught that time, but if she stayed in one place for too long, she just might be. She climbed back onto her hands and knees and continued onwards. As the cliffs neared, her anxiety lengthened. How on Earth was she going to be able to get down the cliff unharmed?

Kiera finally reached her last box with every Gerudo on their way into the valley. She peered down over he edge of the cliff, her fear wrapping itself around her throat. She took a step backwards and fell onto her bottom. _I can't do it, _she said.

_Yes, you_ _can, _the voice urged. _Hurry! _

Kiera took another deep breath then swallowed down the fear in her throat. She peered over the side of the cliff again, noticing a platform halfway down and sturdy rocks for climbing down. Some of her fear subsided at the sight, but most of it lingered. _I can do this. _Kiera swung her legs over the cliff, gripping the top of it firmly. She searched around with her feet until she found some sturdy earth to cling to. Then with her first step, she began advancing down the cliff. Once Kiera had gotten the hang of it, it wasn't so scary. It was just one foot after the other, one hand after the other.

Soon Kiera's foot hit solid ground. She was at the midpoint now. She placed both feet on solid ground and knelt down to take a brief break. She could hear some of the Gerudos above having a heated argument. About what, she did not know. Below Kiera, the river's water was sloshing violently against the cliffs. Kiera wondered what the river was emptying into. It seemed to her that a body of water would look beautiful after the violet waters receded.

_C'mon. _

Reality filtered back into Kiera's mind. She cautiously got to her feet again and began back over the side of the cliff. She caught another rock under her foot and right when she released the cliff, it gave way under her foot. Kiera began the long drop to the river bed below, sliding along the side of the cliff. Kiera feverishly reached out for any rocks she could possibly grip on to, but they were ripped away from the cliff as her lower body made contact with them. Suddenly, she was ripped clean from the cliff. The pressure pushing down on her from above and the pressure pushing on her from below turned her upside down. She began barreling down headfirst. Kiera braced herself, throwing her arms over her head instinctively, as she made sharp impact with the violent waters.


	2. The Princess' Prophecy

The Princess' Prophecy

Impa entered the Castle's Courtyard where a young girl in royal attire and a young boy in a green tunic were conversing. She decided not to interrupt the two and merely watched the two curiously.

Suddenly the young girl looked up over the young boy's head at her. "Impa!" she called. Impa nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Link," the young princess began, "Impa will lead you safely out of the castle." The young boy, Link, nodded, and then started towards Impa. Impa watched the child with curiosity. The boy stopped in front of her, and then watched as Impa placed her hand to her lips and started whistling a tune. Link immediately knew what this meant, and took out his ocarina and followed along.

"Remember this song. It is the Royal Family Song," she instructed. Link nodded. Impa looked out over the courtyard at the young princess again. Upon meeting her gaze, the young princess nodded as if she knew what Impa were thinking. Impa ruffled her brow with concern then directed her attention to Link. "I'll lead you out of the castle," she said. "It would be troublesome if the guards caught you."

Standing on the town's bridge, Impa and Link looked out upon the puffing volcano above the village known as Kakariko Village. "You're looking for the spiritual stones, aren't you?" Impa asked. Link looked up at her serious expression and nodded. Impa closed her eyes as if she were trying to block out some pain she was feeling. "Lately the people of Kakariko Village have been restless. They fear the mountain will erupt soon. Head up the mountainside. There you will find the Goron tribe. They will direct you in the right direction. Oh, and before you go, get yourself a better shield," Impa said, pointing at Link's fragile, wooden shield. "I fear that one won't do for what's ahead of you."

"Okay," Link said, a serious look upon his face.

"Take care." Impa backed away from Link and disappeared back into the town walls.

Link started off towards Kakariko Village.

"Princess Zelda, how have you been during my absence?" Impa asked, striding back into the Castle Courtyard.

"Restless," Princess Zelda replied, biting her lower lip. She turned to Impa to say something, but then closed her mouth at the troubled look on Impa's face. "Impa?"

"It's nothing, dear child," Impa replied with a weak smile.

"What happened? Where have you been?"

"I had a mission to fulfil. Nothing young children should worry about," Impa replied.

Princess Zelda still looked intent on knowing, but the look Impa was giving her told her she shouldn't pry anymore. Princess Zelda's shoulders dropped and she hung her head. "Impa, I've been having strange dreams lately. That boy you just saw was in my dreams, but there was also another, one much young than him, but its glow was too faint. I couldn't tell who it was. And the Gerudo's Lord from the west has come here to swear allegiance to my father, but I fear he is here to take the thrown. I don't trust him," she explained.

Impa placed a gentle hand on Zelda's shoulder as she peered into the window Zelda had been peering in all day. There, kneeling before the King, was the Gerudo leader, Ganondorf.

Princess Zelda looked up into Impa's troubled face. Impa realized Zelda's gaze and met her eyes with a warm smile. She turned the princess away from the window.

"C'mon, princess. Let's go walk through the gardens, shall we? It's not healthy to be peering into a window all day."

Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was kinda rushed(I apologize) and some of the material may not correspond with OoT very well. I'm sorry, just bear with me.


	3. You're Disgusting

"You're Disgusting."

By time Link arrived in Kakoriko Village, it was already sunset. The whole village was bustling with evening chores as everyone began wrapping up for the night. Link gazed up at the bright, smoky mountain. He wasn't sure if he should continue on into the night or stop to rest for the night. He had been traveling for days now and his stomach did ache with hunger. He would also have to get a new shield before heading into the mountains as well, just as Impa had instructed him to do. And in order to obtain items, one must have the rupees for it, and Link had spent the last of his rupees on his last shield.

If only he'd taken the free rupees lying around in the hedges in the Castle Gardens, but he thought better of it. He thought it would be stealing. But then, if the rupees were so important, why were they lying around in the open? Link's stomach twisted with regret, but he didn't linger on it too much.

Link approached a dreary-looking boy sitting under a tree to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me," Link began.

The boy looked up at him, his face contorted in disgust and sorrow. "You're disgusting," the boy said. Link took a step backwards, taken aback and completely offended by the boy's response.

"What?" Link asked.

"My mother and father are disgusting. . ." the boy replied.

Okay? So what did that have to do with Link? He wasn't the boy's mother nor was he the boy's father, so why did this boy's parent's disgust make Link disgusting?

". . .you must be disgusting too," the boy finished.

Link's eyebrows joined together in the middle of his forehead at the boy's words. Link was concerned for his mental well-being. Perhaps he'd been shunned by the village? Maybe that's why he was sitting on a stool under a tree almost completely separated from the village during the late hours?

"You're disgusting," the boy began again.

"Thank you for your time, but I think I must be going now," Link interrupted hastily. He quickly strode past the weird boy and into the heart of the village.

Not much was going on anymore. The last of the villagers were shooing their children into the houses where they closed the doors. Lantern light flooded every window in ever building. Link wasn't sure where he should go nor was he sure anyone would offer him hospitality. Were they all like the boy under the tree? Link didn't want to think of that. It was just too disturbing. So he picked a house at random and knocked on the door.

Light flooded out over him as a round, plump woman came to the door. Her hair was in a mess of curls piled high above her head. Obnoxiously plump, pink lips sat nestled above her chin. Link couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. He was shocked. From behind him he could hear the boy chanting, "My mother and father are disgusting. You must be disgusting too." Link looked over the woman's features again and finally began to understand the boy's tale of woe. Link was about to dismiss himself, but the round woman pulled him into the house and slammed the door behind him.

Four young men sat around on two beds, rocking back and forth, their knees drawn up to their chins. Link wondered if they were terrified by the look of the woman. A man stood by the bed, rolling his head around on his neck and then letting out obnoxious bursts of laughter before closing his mouth and repeating the process. Link thought he looked pretty disgusting as well.

He looked out the bright window, down the yard and under the tree. The boy had a thought bubble forming above his head this time the words, "My mother and father are disgusting. You must be disgusting too," bouncing around inside of it. The boy got to his feet and pointed to the two figures behind Link. Link looked behind him, his eyeballs popping out of his head. The fat woman was upon him, scooping him up into a tight embrace.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed. Link turned green as the woman's obnoxiously fat lips made contact with his face. She released him where he fell to the floor and lay motionless. She turned away from Link and walked back to the burning stove. "Dinner's almost ready," she announced.

The four young men and the man who kept laughing acted as if they hadn't heard her. The four kept rocking back and forth as if they were trying to distract themselves from something distasteful and the man kept laughing as if he found their discomfort amusing. Link, however, continued to lie there on the floor, his insides swimming with disgust as the young boy's words from outside kept bouncing around his head.

"I was hoping this night was going to be peaceful," he moaned.

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this one.


	4. A Letter in a Bottle

A Letter in a Bottle

Kiera was awakened by the sloshing of warm water against her bare legs. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sun's rays beating down on her. She sat up slowly, her body aching all over. It took her a couple of minutes to recollect her memories.

"That's right!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening with realization.

Before Kiera was a vast body of water. She let out an excited burst of laughter at the beautiful sight and tucked her toes beneath the water, the warmth of it satisfying. She got to her feet and began wading waist-high into the water. "It feels so nice," she cooed. "So this is what water feels like. It's so pretty." Kiera took a deep breath and held it before dunking her head underwater.

Little tadpoles were nibbling at her toes. Out in the distant she could see fish gliding around in the water. Kiera wanted to go join them, but she didn't know how to swim. She threw back her head, her wet hair slapping her back. She laughed. She had wet hair. It made her smile.

Next to Kiera was a big house. Kiera marveled at it for a moment before waddling out of the water and up into the grass. Kiera stopped at the funny feeling under her toes. She looked down to see blades of grass peeking up in between her toes. Her eyes widened with excitement. She crouched down and ran her fingers across the tips of the grass. "Grass!" she exclaimed with more giggles. "I've never felt grass before! It tickles my toes." Kiera wiggled her toes around in the grass. She giggled to herself. Out in the distance she spotted a patch of flowers. Kiera's mouth widened with joy at the sight. She rushed into the small patch and began plucking the little flowers from the ground.

"Well, well. I've never seen anyone more intrigued by grass than you, child." Kiera spun around, startled, her hands full of brightly colored flowers. There, standing in front of the building, stood an old man. Kiera stared up at him fearfully. The man only laughed. "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a poe," the man chuckled.

"A. . .poe?" Kiera repeated, bewilderment flashing through her eyes.

"Oh, never mind," the man replied. "I was just about to make some tea. Why don't you join me?"

"Tea?" Kiera copied, more confusion flashing through her eyes. The old man laughed, quite amused by her reaction. He beckoned her inside where she hesitated.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You won't send me back, will you?" she asked anxiously. The old man's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Back? Back where?" he asked curiously.

"Back to Papa, of course," she replied. "Back to the desert."

"The desert?" The old man looked the girl over carefully, knowing full well that the desert was the only place where the criminals of society would gather. "Child, I haven't been to the desert in over a decade."

"So you won't take me back?" Kiera wondered hopefully. The old man shook his head. Kiera's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Don't mention it. Now how about that tea?" The old man ventured into the house. Kiera followed light-heartedly, her own excitement welling up in her chest.

The house was a lot smaller than it had looked from the outside. There were sea creatures all over the walls, a deep body of water located at the far end of the house, and a small lab was set up on a table. Kiera marveled over all these things for she'd never seen anything like it. The old man hobbled over to the table and brushed the lab to the side. He placed two mugs on the table and poured hot water into them. He then motioned for Kiera to take a seat on the wooden stump before the table. Kiera hesitated slightly before taking a seat; the old man took his seat as well. He lifted his mug slightly, blew on the steam swirling out of it, then took a brief sip.

Kiera lifted her mug and examined the design. She twirled it around in her hands once then eyed its contents. She looked up at the old man who gave her a puzzled look then back down at the liquid. She sniffed it then followed the man's example. She pulled the mug away from her lips slowly, savoring the interesting flavor rolling over her tongue. She slowly set the mug down on the table, swishing the fluid around in her mouth. The old man leaned over the table, eagerly awaiting the results. Kiera swallowed, then smacked her lips. She locked her gaze on the old man's who was sweating bullets waiting for the results. Then,

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed happily.

The old man settled back into his seat, relieved. "I'm glad you like it," he said. He took another sip then set it back down on the table. "So, tell me, what's your name, child?"

"My name?" Kiera asked. "Why?"

"Well, it's customary to ask names among strangers," the old man replied.

"Well, then, in that case, it's Kiera," Kiera replied, taking another sip of her tea.

"Kiera? Interesting name. And you come from the desert, do you?"

"Yep," Kiera replied from behind her mug.

"The desert is quite a ways from here. How did you get here?"

"Hmm?" Kiera set down her mug, staring into the green liquid. "I fell."

"You. . .fell?"

"Yep. Off the cliff. Into the river. I guess the river emptied into that lake outside and so that's where I went. Must've been washed up upon the shore," she replied bluntly, gazing into the mug.

"Wow. I'm surprised you lived. That's one nasty river bed," the old man cooed.

Kiera suddenly stood up, startling the old man. "What is it, child?" he asked, alarmed.

"I forgot! I have to leave!" she exclaimed. "They might have noticed I'm missing already and be looking for me." Kiera rushed to the wooden door and slowly opened it a crack. She peered out at the peaceful surroundings. The old man hurried to her side, crouching and peering out the door with her.

"What do you see?" he whispered.

"Wah!" Kiera jumped away from the old man, startled. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. What is it? Who's coming for you?" the old man asked.

"Papa. He's going to take me back to the valley and lock me up for good. I don't want to go back there." Kiera pushed the heavy door open. The field was peaceful and clear of unwelcome guests. She cautiously stepped out. When she was certain she wasn't in any immediate danger, she turned back to the old man. "I have to go now. Thanks for the tea."

"Wait," the old man said. Kiera looked at the old man blankly with a blink. He hurried back inside. She could here him shuffling around and rummaging through something, but Kiera wasn't sure what. What was there to rummage through? The old man's house consisted of a swimming pool, a table, and some dead fish. The old man hobbled back into the doorway once more with a heavy, tattered cloak in his hands. He held it out for Kiera to take.

"You want me to take this?" she asked.

"It will keep you warm," he replied with a smile. Kiera returned it and took the cloak. She wrapped it around herself, buckling it around her neck.

"Thanks, old man," she said gratefully.

"Oh and would you hold onto this for a moment please?" The old man handed her an empty bottle. Kiera took the empty bottle in her hand without question.

"I almost forgot," the old man added smugly. He withdrew a rolled up sheet of paper from his sleeve. "I think it would be wise to tuck this into that bottle and place it at the bottom of the lake right over there near the entrance to Zora's Domain." Kiera blankly took the paper from him. She tucked it into the bottle she had taken without question, then sealed it securely.

"Why do I need to do this?" she asked curiously.

The old man grinned with amusement. "Well, you see," he began, his expression becoming even more entertained, "I happened to see the princess of the Zora's misbehaving one afternoon, and, well, she got swallowed up by a huge fish."

"What?! A princess got swallowed by a fish?!" Kiera exclaimed in alarm. "Shouldn't we do something?"

The old man laughed. "Of course not! I am way too old to be fussing over such matters, child. Besides, that's why I'm having you put the bottle down there in the first place. If my calculations are correct—which, of course they are because I am Hyrule's finest scientist—when the current picks up, it will carry the bottle right into Zora's Domain where a Zora will pick it up along his travels underwater," the old man replied.

"Oh." Kiera raised the bottle to her face to examine its contents. "And you're sure it will?"

"Quite."

She couldn't help feeling troubled, but she knew it wasn't her responsibility to take these matters into her own hands. She was on a journey of her own, after all and if she stopped to fix every problem along the way, she would certainly be noticed, either by her father or a filthy rat. Her only concern at that moment should be to keep out of sight. She gripped the bottle confidently. "Alright, old man. I'll do it." The old man gave her a broad smile. She returned it then set off.

Looking through the clear water, she felt some uneasiness sweep over her. She closed her eyes and dropped the bottle into the water before she could hesitate any longer. Then she quickly dashed away before she could regret it.


End file.
